


Red in the Morning

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Drama, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-07-01
Updated: 1999-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-10 09:24:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11124330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Fraser and 'the Rays' get caught up in a domestic violence case.... The out come of which leaves one of them with a new responsiblity on his hands... This story is a sequel to Red Sky at Night.





	Red in the Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

... Red In The Morning

# ...Red in The Morning

Type:- Part 3 of the 'Seeing Red' Series (part 1 - Seeing Red | part 2 - Red Sky at Night.) 

Pairings:- Stan/Melissa | Meg/Benton. 

Rating:- R (purely for theme and language (no sex or described violence... just the results of it)... but a bit of bad language..) 

Teaser:- Benton Fraser goes for a coffee with his old pals the Ray's as seems to be their custom they interrupt a crime ... in this case domestic violence... The woman is taken off to hospital .. the man arrested ... All seems to be sorted out... but nothing is ever quite as it seems... 

Spoilers:- None that I can think of. 

Comments:- I always welcome the praise and the criticism... to email/DuSC..TYK (will reply to all.) 

Notes:- This plot was conceived after a really bad day at work... kind of therapy for me... It wrote itself...Believe me, I know all too well it's a fairy tale and the real world is rarely this kind. But this is *my* world and you know I'm a believer in happy endings so... here's to hoping it can be. Having said that this is NOT based on any persons either living or dead and any similarities to real life events seen here are merely co-incidental. 

Disclaimer:- Not mine... never will be either. A big TYK to their owners for coming up with them in the first place and for not suing me now... 

This story is dedicated to those amazing people who take in other people's children and what's more amazing... give them back. This is dedicated to foster parents everywhere. 

(see the longer the series the shorter the notes get...:O))

# Red In The Morning....by Vicki

Sergeant Benton Fraser of the Royal Canadian Mounted Police watched as his daughter ran across the playground towards her friends. He couldn't help but feel hurt when she did not look back. He sighed and walked away from the school gates with his son's hand firmly grasped within his own. 

Robert tugged on the sleeve of the Mountie's well worn leather jacket and Ben turned to look at his son. 

"Up!" came the order and two tiny arms extended towards the sky. Ben scooped the little boy up in his left arm and held him close for a few seconds before continuing on his way. 

After Melissa's court case was over Stan finally made the decision that Ray had begged him to make and had returned to the 27th precinct. Ray had welcomed his friend into his squad room and all to soon Stan was once again part of the furniture. It had been a while since Ben had been down to the precinct and now with Meg at work and him with the rest of the day to himself he had decided to pay 'The Rays' a visit. 

"Hi Ray." He said seating himself on the opposite side of the desk from the Blonde cop. 

"Hey Fraser! how's it goin'?" Stan replied, " and how's this little fella? huh?" he added lifting the small boy into the air and 'flying' him round the squad room. 

"I am fine, thank you kindly." Robert replied. 

Stan laughed. "Like father, like son, huh Fraser?" 

Ben looked on at his friend. It was almost painful to watch. Ben knew how much Stan had wanted kids and Stella had been coming round to the idea before she had been snatched away by that fateful car accident. The way he played with Robert showed what a good father he could- should be. 

Ray spotting the Mountie appeared out of his office. "Benny! It's great to see you... I thought you'd forgotten about us. And how's the little guy? Hey, Robbie! How're you doing?" 

"I'm well, thank you kindly Uncle Ray." 

"Like father, like son hey Benny? Come on let's get out of here... grab a coffee or something. You coming Ray?" 

"Yeah" Stan replied lowering Robert to the floor. " I'll just get my coat." 

In the small coffee house, a few blocks from the precinct, the four friends sat round a circular table. Two had mugs of coffee, one a cup of chamomile tea and the other a glass of chocolate milk. The conversation was getting pretty heated. 

"They are BOTH Canadian, Ray." 

"Nah... they were born in America, on American soil QED they ARE American." 

"Both their parents are Canadian, therefore they are Canadian." 

"It's where you're born, not your parents that counts... " Stan fueled the fire. 

"Their parents are Canadian, hey were conceived on Canadian soil... They are Canadian." 

"Daddy, Daddy?" 

"Yes Robert?" 

"What's conceived?" 

Ben ummed and arred for a few seconds... "Conceived is the past participle of the verb 'to conceive'." 

"Oh" Robert looked thoughtful. "Daddy?" 

Ben held his breath. "Yes Robert?" 

"What's a verb?" 

Ben breathed once more. 

"Nice side step Ben." Stan interjected. 

"Thank you kindly, Robert a verb is a 'doing word' for example - to do, to make, to go." 

This seemed to satisfy the youngster who went back to blowing bubbles through a straw into his milk. 

"Anyway Fraser" Stan continued the earlier discussion." How could they have been umm 'doing worded' on Canadian soil. You and Meg haven't been up north in years. 

"Ah well that is true... but you forget that technically the consulate is Canadian soil, so to speak. We both made a conscious deci--" 

"Well they're still American... Who'd've thought it Benny's got American kids..." Ray indulged in his favourite hobby - Winding Fraser up. 

A woman rushed through the door distracting the friends. She rushed over to the phone and keyed in three numbers. Yes police please... quickly... before he kills her." Ray jumped to his feet and crossed over to the woman. Stan and Ben were close behind. 

"Chicago PD. Can I help?" he flashed his badge and a winning smile. 

"Oh thank God... yes quickly.. this way." she replaced the receiver. Ben lifted Robert up quickly and the group ran after the woman. A couple were arguing on the steps of a tall town house. It was obviously a one sided argument, the guy was shouting the woman was backing away. As the cops neared the scene he pushed her and she fell backwards down the steps. Stan rushed to the woman's side "She's OK I think." 

The woman stirred, "Yes I'm OK." 

"You are under arrest, pal ..." and as Ray reached for his hand cuffs the man turned and punched Ray squarely on the jaw knocking him to the ground. Ben turned to his son and issued stern instructions. "Stay here and don't move a muscle." With that he rushed to Ray's aid and cuffed the perpetrator. With Ray recovered enough to take over from Ben, the Mountie returned to the place where he had left his son. He wasn't there. "Robert, ROBERT..." his desperate shout went out. 

The woman from the diner spoke " I think he went on there, " she pointed towards the building. 

"Thank you kindly." He tipped his Stetson to the lady and ran up the steps three at a time. 

"Robert?" He said as he reached the open front door. 

"Yes Daddy?" came the immediate reply. 

Ben heaved a sigh of relief as his son appeared from an inner door way and toddled towards him. 

"Are you all right?" 

"Yes... Thank you kindly and how are you?" 

"You worried me Robert, you were told not to move..." 

"I'm sorry Da..." 

"We'll talk about it later, right now we have to go with Uncle Stan and the lady who got hurt in the ambulance." 

"Will they put the sirens on?" The little boy's face lit up. " and the flashing lights?" 

"If you're very lucky. " Robert's hand quickly found Ben's and they walked down the outside steps together. 

The ambulance lights whirled, the sirens blared and the ambulance moved off. Ben and Robert sat in the back, Stan next to the driver, leaning back through the 'crawl through' he listened to the father and son's conversation. 

"Daddy?" 

"Yes Son?" 

"Won't the little girl's Daddy be worried about her?" 

"What little girl is that, Robert?" 

"The little girl in the lady's apartment... She wasn't very much fun though... She wouldn't play with me..." 

"Robert are you saying there was a little girl in *this* lady's apartment?" 

"Yes... and I think they'd been playing cops and robbers or something like that because she was tied up.. she must have been the bad guy." Robert concluded. 

Stan shouted at the driver who stopped the ambulance... "I'll go..." He called as he jumped out of the ambulance. 

He ran the couple of blocks back to the converted town house. She was there in the corner of the room tied to a radiator. Her clothes were dirty, she stank of urine, bruises covered her from head to toe. She had a distant look in her eyes though she tracked him warily. 

"Hey sweety," he got down to her level and tried to untie he ligatures which were round her wrists and ankles. They had pulled to tight. He ran through to the kitchen and grabbed a knife and a towel before returning to her side and cutting the ties. She slumped to the floor, too weak to support her own weight. Stan carefully wrapped her small frame in the towel and lifted her, oh so gently, into his arms. He stroked her hair and as he did he felt the numerous lumps on her scalp. "What's your name, huh? Are you going to tell me?" 

"Amy." the words were barely audible. 

"That's a pretty name..." 

He carried her to the front door of the building as the ambulance arrived. 

"She was tied to a radiator, she's got burns on her arms and legs... I don't think she's been changed for a month and her head feels like a bag of marbles. I'm coming with you... Do you think you can patch a call through to the police .. we need a crime squad down here....now." 

"Not a problem... can we take a look at her?" 

Stan lay her on the gurney and she made a grab for his tee shirt. He knelt by her head and stroked her hair as gently as he could. 

"I'm not going anywhere sweetheart...." he paused before adding "Why doesn't she cry?" 

"Kids don't when they've been battered systematically like this... what would be the point? I mean if you don't draw attention to your self you might escape the next beating." 

The ambulance pulled into the back doors of the hospital and Stan helped the Paramedics to lift the trolley out on to the floor."N.A.I. pretty obviously... She was tied to a radiator... GCS 15 all the way, BP 120/60, Pulse 85, maintaining her own airway, she's got multiple fractures possible skull fractures too but she's pretty stable really. No active treatment on way in." 

The little girl reached towards Stan and he took her small hand in his own. "You'll be OK now, you're going to be OK.." and then he added to the doctors, "I'm not leaving her, not whilst she wants me here..." 

"Fine by us." They started to remove her urine soaked clothing, slipping each piece into an evidence bag in turn. Removal of each piece of cloth revealed yet another injury. Bones that had been broken and that had reset badly, bruises, ligature marks round her wrists and ankles, the characteristic craters caused by full thickness cigarette burns, the list went on and on. 

"This poor kid's been treated like a football." One of the nurses commented. 

"Huh," replied the doctor "I looked after *my* football.... OK guys we're going to need a few X-rays here.. CXR, PA and a lateral as well please, skull, abdo, we'd better have limb films too and a head CT... a clotting screen... Oh and can we have a screen for Osteogenesis Imperfecta... yeah... yeah I know... but we don't want to look like fools do we?" 

"I'll get the requests done. Are you going to be taking photos?" 

"Yes," Stan and the doctor spoke together. The doctor added, "You'll have to go whilst we do the x rays, you can come back afterwards." 

"All right.. In that case I'm going to speak to the mother." One again the little girl stretched out her arms towards him, for some reason she felt better when her rescuer was there. He bent down so that his face was next to hers. "I'll come back soon, I promise." 

Ben was sat on a plastic chair in the waiting room with Robert on his lap. 

"Is she all right?" the Mountie inquired. 

"She reminds me of Monday nights.." 

"Monday nights?" Ben repeated. 

"What does Monday night mean to you and most of the US, Ben?" 

"Football?" 

"Exactly... Where's the mother?" 

"Curtain area three." 

"Thanks." 

He pulled back the curtain and looked at the mother. 

"How could you let him do that to her?" 

"Do what to who?" the woman looked confused. 

"Your husband ... do that to your daughter?" 

"Oh... " She paused. " He's a big man, how am I supposed to stop him? Huh, look what he does when I try..." 

"You could try calling the police, walking out... Jesus ... anything... Untying the poor kid would be a start..anything." 

"He only does it when she wets herself, she's nearly four, she shouldn't still be wetting herself." 

"Shit! I'd piss myself if I expected *that* every night, you're as bad as him..." He walked out of the cubicle and went back to his friend. " She doesn't seem to care, how can someone sit by and let someone do that to their kid?" 

Ben hugged his youngest child close to him. Robert's head was resting on his shoulder, he was asleep and drooling on his Father's jacket. "I really don't know." Ben replied. "I'm going to take him home. meg's going to kill me as it is." 

"Yeah fine, thanks for coming, I'm going to check in and stay here for a while. " 

"OK see you soon." 

He watched Ben leave and hen whipped out his cell phone. 

"Not in here." A nurse pointed to a large sign 'NO MOBILE PHONES' "There's a public phone over there." She added helpfully. 

"Thanks." He pulled out a quarter and dialled. "Hey Frannie, can I speak to Ray?" 

"Hey Stan, is it urgent he's busy, he's interviewing the suspect you guys arrested earlier." 

"Nah, could you just tell him I'm staying at County with the little girl." 

"What little girl?" 

"Their daughter. I found her in the apartment, tied with cable ties to a radiator." 

"Ohmigod ... Is she OK?" 

"She's in a bad way but the docs think she'll survive... mentally who knows?" 

***** 

Ray paced up and down the interview room. 

"Punching me's one thing.. but just tell me, I've always wanted to know what makes a man beat up his wife?" 

Brett Williams sat with his head in his hands. "I'm sorry, I just couldn't believe what she had done." 

"You realise you'll spend time in prison for this?" 

"No I can't. Don't you see that'll just make everything worse?" 

"You should have thought of that before you beat up on her.. and me for that matter." 

"Look could you just find out how Amy is?" 

"Amy? It says here your wife's name is Jessica..." 

"Not my wife, my little girl... Has anyone found her? Oh my god....If you'd let me get a word in edgeways I would tell you." 

"Go on.." 

"I will but first could you check that someone has found her... she was in the apartment... Please let someone have found her." 

"I'll go... " The young officer sat in the corner of the room got to his feet and slammed the door behind him. 

"Go on." Ray repeated. 

"Where to start.... OK about 2 years ago my wife, or ex wife as she is now, had an affair. It shook me up, I can tell you. We tried to make a go of it after that but in my soul I just couldn't forgive her. So we decided to get divorced, it seemed the best for everyone. I wanted custody of Amy, we were always very close, and so did she. I still to this day don't know why... I always believed it was to hurt me.. maybe that was unfair... but she had always refered to Amy as 'The Mistake' I can only hope that it was never in Amy's hearing. Anyway, the courts in their infinite wisdom saw fit to give custody to the mother. I have visiting rights, three evenings a week and every other weekend, and I pay maintenance as well of course. Jessica always allowed me to take more time that I was allotted, it suited both of us. She had her boyfriends round, I got more time with Amy... it all worked out fine until six months ago." he paused. 

"Go on." 

"I got offered a job out of state. It was good money with great perks, I'd've been a fool to turn it down. So I didn't. I asked Jessie for about the millionth time to let me have Amy permeantly and I got the reply I always got. 'Why should I?' and so, eventually, after much soul searching, I went with out her." 

"You kept paying maintenance." 

"Of course. Anyway the point is when I came to see her today Jessica wouldn't let me in....I do have rights you know... and then I saw her.. she was tied to the radiator in the corner of the room... I ran through and tried to free her but the cable ties she had used were too strong. Do you have kids Lieutenant?" 

Ray's face was frozen. "No I don't" 

Tears fell down Brett's face as he continued. "You asked what made me hit her. You asked what could make a man crack. Well I have never hit my wife before today but I'll tell you... When I saw what she had done to my Amy I wanted to kill her and what's more if you guys hadn't turned up when you did, I probably would've done. 

Ray sighed and pushed has hands through what was left of his hair. Francesca pushed through the interview room doors. 

"You ever heard of knocking... make a fist... hit it on the door?" 

She pulled a fake grin. "Thanks for the info... can I have a word with you outside? 

"Sure... you stay put." 

"They've found the kid... Stan got her from the apartment. She's in a bad way, that guy's knocked eleven bells..." 

"That's seven bells." Ray corrected automatically. 

"Eleven, seven, whatever, do you *want* me to continue?" 

"Of course." 

"*Seven* bells out of her. She's going to live but she's got multiple breaks and she's been taken to the OR to have them set." Frannie was looking upset. "Ray, she was tied to a radiator with cable ties... what kind of a bastard would do something like that?" 

"According to this guy, the Mother." 

" The Mother says he did it." 

"Well according to him he's been out of state, working. It'll be real easy to check that out." 

"Surely a mother couldn't do that to her own child?" 

"I'd be inclined to hope that no one could do that to any child. ... Look get one of the guys to put him in a cell. I'm going to the hospital.... He's right of course..." 

"About what?" 

"If anyone did that to any kid of mine, I'd kill them." 

***** 

The room was small. A few boxes of medical wizardry flashed on the wall. Amy lay silently on the bed, a drip line was attached to her left hand, Stanley Raymond Kowalski was attached to her right. The anesthetic had yet to wear off fully, but the child's hand clung to his. 

Melissa stood and watched, unnoticed in the doorway. Stan's eyes were fixed on the little girl's face. It would have been a painful scene for anyone to observe, but for Melissa it was heartbreaking. 

"Hey," she said softly when she finally approached he bed. 

Ray turned tired eyes towards her and she saw a flash of a faint smile cross his face "Hey" he replied, and beckoned her to him. She bent to kiss him but he stood up and pulled her close, burying his head in her shoulder. "How could they do it 'Lis? she's just a little girl.. how?" She could feel his tears soaking into her lightweight sweater. 

She held him tight. "I don't know.. I just don't know." 

"It's just not fair." 

"I know... but you've saved her... she's going to be all right now... How's she doing?" 

"Physically, she's got a spiral fracture to her left arm, her left leg's also broken, as are a couple of her ribs. And she's got numerous skull fractures. She's also got some burns where her legs and arms were against the radiator.. the list just goes on and on... but she'll recover from those injuries at least... Psychologically... they have no idea... " His voice faded out. 

"And how are you doing?" 

"If I'm honest, not too good. Geez, I don't know what I can do to help." 

"Well since you told me earlier, I got our best prosecutor to look at the case. She's going to court tomorrow morning to get a protection order for Amy." 

"Why aren't you doing it?" 

"Well, I thought it might not be a good idea if you....if we..."She searched for the right words hoping she hadn't made a mistake. "How would you feel about fostering her? I mean.. I know you don't want her to be in a home..." 

Ray's face brightened. "Do you think we could?" 

"Well it would look better of course if we moved in together... It's easier to make the case if you share a home." 

"And even easier if you're married...Marry me." 

"I beg your pardon." 

"Marry me... I love you, you know I do... I always have." 

"But to marry just so that we can foster a child seems a little insanely stupid..." 

"Then marry me because you love me and I love you... and because we both know we'll get married one day anyway... why not now?" 

"Are you sure?" 

"Never been surer of anything in my life. Marry me 'Lis." He dropped down to one knee, "Marry me." 

Melissa said nothing but fell to her knees and kissed him as deeply as she could. 

"Was that a yes?" Stan asked when they eventually broke off. 

Melissa nodded. "It was a definite yes." 

Ray had been watching for a while, leaning against the door's surround. At what seemed like an opportune moment he spoke. "I see congratulations are in order." 

Stan and Melissa noticed the Italian for the first time and both of them blushed complementary shades of puce. Melissa found her voice first and replied weakly, "Thanks." 

The Italian smiled and strode forwards. "I mean it, I'm really happy for you both." he added as he hugged the two of them in turn. Amy stirred and Stan was immediately at her side once more. 

"How is she?" Ray enquired. 

"She's going to be OK. She's got tons of injuries but she'll be all right." 

"Well I'm off to read her Mother her rights. Any idea where she is..." 

Stan looked confused...." She's on the third floor I think... what did she do? I thought she was the one who got beaten up..." 

"Umm... And *she* beat Amy up. That's why the guy hit her... Not that I'm condoning violence and this guy'll be locked up for what he did to me alone, but now I've seen the kid I know where he's coming from." 

"You're saying the mother did this?" 

"Yup." 

"How'd you know it wasn't the Dad?" 

"He had a job out of State for the last few months... his story checks out... He couldn't have done this. There was no one else in the apartment... and even if the actual abuse was done by a boyfriend or something, she's guilty of serious neglect by leaving her tied up like that." 

"Wow." Stan was stunned. "Well the doctor's have said they want to keep her in over night." 

"Oh great, I'll have to find someone to stand guard... Still that shouldn't take too long.. I'll leave you two too it." He concluded before sliding out of the room. 

*****12 weeks later*****

Melissa's Saab drew to a halt outside the freshly painted house. There was a small garden at the front with a path that led to a green front door with a brass knocker. 

Stan jumped out of the driver's seat, Melissa from the passenger's side. He opened the back door allowing Amy to step out into the sunshine. 

"Do you like the house?" Melissa asked the little girl. Nervously she nodded and the three of them walked towards the green door. 

Melissa and Stan had both given up their apartments and rented the house they now walked towards. After a short court case, a judge decided that with both parents in prison to release Amy into the care of Stan and Melissa was 'not a bad idea at all,' and earlier that day the couple had gone to collect her from the home. Melissa had insisted the took her car. Classics might be very nice to look at but they were well known for being unreliable. Stan had known better that to argue and had driven Melissa's car with little objection. 

Stan turned the key and the door swung open revealing the entrance hall. The wooden floors strewn with rugs welcomed them in. 

"Would you like to see your room first?" Melissa asked her new charge. 

The little girl nodded and clinged to Stan. 

"Last one upstairs is a rotten egg." Stan shouted and launched himself at the steps. Amy chased after him and Melissa come up the rear. 

"'Lissa's a rotten egg... 'Lissa's a rotten egg." Stan chanted in as childish a manner as he could muster and Amy laughed. The laughter stopped short, as it always did. Stan had wondered if she'd been hit for laughing. He had asked the therapist about it and was told to ignore the cessation as best he could. "She mustn't be made to feel more self conscious than she already does." 

The room was decorated in the palest blue, yellow drapes were blowing in the breeze of the open window. A matching quilt covered the bed. Lying against the pillows was a huge bear, about the same size as the little girl. 

"Is he mine?" Amy asked nervously. 

Stan just nodded and pushed the child forward, a look of expectation all over his face. 

"Well he needs someone to look after him right?" Melissa added, "You know, I've asked him what his name is and he just wouldn't tell me, maybe it's a secret but perhaps he's just shy. Maybe if *you* ask him very nicely he *might* whisper his name in your ear. " 

The little girl screwed up her face in deep thought before turning back to her new friend. She wrapped her arms around the bear's neck and pulled him towards her. Putting her face close to his ear she whispered something in it and then putting her ear close to his mouth she listened intently, nodding her head slightly. After a few seconds a smile spread across her tiny face and she turned to the adults. It was a smile neither of them had seen before. Melissa's heart skipped a beat, Stan's just melted, he was falling in love all over again. 

"He told me..." 

"Will he let you tell us or is it a big secret?" 

Once again Amy spoke to the bear and waited for his reply. 

"It's not a secret, he was just shy... but he'll talk to me." She said proudly. 

"Well that's because he's yours right?" 

She nodded, a smug look on her face. 

"Do you think *you* could tell us his name?" 

She thought deeply for a few seconds and spoke with the utmost seriousness. "Teddy." 

Melissa stifled a smirk, and avoided Stan's gaze. She knew if he caught her eye she would collapse into a fit of giggles. Stan likewise got the joke and quickly changed the subject. "Shall we all go downstairs and get something to eat... how does ice cream sound?" 

"Yes.." Amy squealed excitedly and with Teddy's paw in one hand and Stan's hand in the other they made their way back down stairs. 

***** A few days later *****

Melissa woke with a start. There was someone downstairs. She could hear them. She rolled over towards Stan and as she did, spied the clock on his table. 3 am. She shook him gently. "Ray, Ray, there's someone downstairs." 

Stan was suddenly very awake. He listened carefully. Yes, he too could here someone moving on the lower floor. He grabbed his gun from the dresser drawer and his glasses from the top, before proceeding out of the bedroom and down the stairs. The noise was coming from the back of the house. He walked towards the noise, his gun raised to the side of his ear, as he entered the kitchen he could see that the laundry room door was ajar. He slowly stalked towards it. Yes, there was definitely someone in there. He swung round the door. " **Freeze.** " 

Amy almost tumbled from the chair she was standing on, and quickly backed away from him. Stan quickly realised his error in judgment and lowered the gun to the floor and edged his way towards her. She cowered into the corner of the room, arms wrapped around her head. She braced herself in to a ball and closed her eyes. 

'Ohmigod, She thinks I'm going to hit her.' he thought. "I'm sorry, It's Ok..." he added out loud. he lifted her stiff little body into his arms 'What did that bitch do to her.' his brain moved at a million miles an hour and his hand found the damp patch on her clothes. 

Melissa found her way to the laundry room door. "What's going on?" she mouthed at Stan. 

"She's wet." Stan mouthed back waving his wet hand for emphasis. 

Melissa walked towards Stan and Amy and turned the child's face to meet hers and stroked her cheek gently. "Were you washing the sheets for me?" Melissa asked the little girl. 

Amy nodded. "I'm sorry." she started to cry. 

"Hey, hey, hey... nothing to be sorry for... shhh shhh." Stan hugged her close. "Anyone can have an accident you know..." 

"I'll tell you what," Melissa continued. "How would it be if I finished up down here and you and Ray go upstairs and sort out you?" 

"That sounds like a plan to me." Stan answered, "What do you think, huh?" 

Amy nodded her head one solitary time, the tears continued to flow down her face as Stan carried her up the stairs. 

Melissa loaded the machine and considered turning it on and decided against it, she'd do it in the morning. She climbed the stairs and grabbed clean sheets from the linen cupboard, when she walked into Amy's room the little girl was dressed in clean Pyjamas and was sat on Stan's lap who was on turn sat on the bed. 

Melissa quickly shifted them off and made up the bed once more. Once Amy was once more tucked up under the covers, Melissa spoke. " I think we need to have a bit of a talk... I want you to listen carefully, Amy, OK?" 

The child looked pensive but nodded. 

"When you went downstairs tonight carrying all that, you could have hurt yourself. I think I know why you didn't come and get me or Stan... You thought we'd be cross right." 

Once again Amy nodded. 

"I thought as much... So I had this idea. What if *you* promise to come and get either Ray or me if this happens again.. and *we* both promise not to get cross... Do you think that might work? 

For a third time the child nodded and added after some thought "I promise." 

"I promise too." Stan added. 

"And I promise as well. I think that's a deal then and the 3 of them shook on it. 

*****Six months Later.*****

"I win, I win!" Amy ran into the house from the back yard. 

Stan was a few paces behind. He grabbed her round the waist and swung her in to the air causing her to giggle with delight. "You always do." Stan remarked as he hugged her close before lowering her once more to the floor. "D'you want some milk or juice?" 

"Yes, please." 

Stan looked exasperated. "Well which?" 

She considered the earth shattering dilemma for a while and finally decided, "Milk." 

"Milk what?" 

"Milk pur-lease..." she added in the indignant way only a four year old can. 

As Stan strolled into the kitchen the phone rang. Amy shouted "I'll get it, I'll get it." and she ran towards the phone. 

"Hello, Kowalski residence, Amy speaking, how may I help you?" she said in her best telephone voice. 

"Yello Amy, how're you doin'?" 

"Uncle Ray!" she exclaimed recognizing his voice. "I'm fine thank you, but Teddy's got a bit of a cold so he's in bed." she added sternly. 

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that will you give him my best wished for me? 

"Yes I will." 

"Oh good.... Is Ray there?" 

"Uh hu." 

"Can I speak with him." 

"Uh hu...Uncle Ray, it's Uncle Ray he want's to speak to you." she hollered down the hallway. 

"OK, OK no need to shout I'm just here. he handed the little girl a glass of milk and took the receiver from her. "Hey Ray, how's it going?" Stan asked his boss. 

"Great, look just let me cut to the chase... This is hard enough as it is... Are you sitting down?" 

"No." 

"Well sit down." 

"Stan's face had already fallen and his body went the same way as he sank towards the chair. 

"Melissa? is sh--" 

"'Lis is fine, as far as I know... It's Brett.. he's out of prison... He's got a custody hearing set up... Stan you know as well as I do he'll get custody." 

Stan dropped the receiver and looked across at the little girl, his little girl... but no... she wasn't and he was about to lose her. He scrambled around and grabbed the dropped receiver. "How long?" 

"A week perhaps..." 

"How am I going to tell, 'Lis." 

"I don't know, but tell her soon, give her a chance to get used to the idea." 

"Yeah, I'll do that..." his voice trailed off. 

Look buddy, is there anything I can do for you?" 

"Get him to punch you again... and let us keep her." Stan was half joking, half serious. 

"I wish I could, I wish I could. Truth is the guy's OK really. I spoke to one of the guards at the prison, ya know, trying to dig some dirt for you and he said that this guy's a model prisoner, he helped set up a new library, spent time teaching other prisoners to read or write. I really think he's a guy who just slipped up under extraordinary circumstances. 

Stan knew Ray was right. "OK Ray, I'll see you at work tomorrow." 

"Look take the rest of the week off, you won't be concentrating anyway." 

"Thanks chief, I'd appreciate that." 

"Look, I'll call round tomorrow and see how you're doing. 

"Thanks." he hung up the phone and watched Amy guzzle the rest of her milk, trying to remember every detail. 

*** 

"Hey Ray," Melissa's key had turned in the front door. "Amy!" she crouched down as the little girl ran towards her and into her arms. "How's your day been?" 

"We went shopping and we played in the yard and I talked to Uncle Ray on the phone.." 

"Amy?" Stan spoke softly. "Would you go to your room for a while, I think Ted could do with some company.." Reluctantly she climbed the stairs and entered her room. 

"He's out 'Lis." 

"Who?" 

"Brett." 

"Brett who...?" light dawned. "Oh... he wants her back?" 

"Wouldn't you?" 

She nodded, "He'll win you know..." 

"I know." 

"So that's it then." 

"Yes." Stan pulled her towards him as the tears welled in her eyes, tears that matched his own. 

"I don't know how I'll cope without her....." she sobbed into his tee-shirt. 

"You think I do?" 

She shook her head on his shoulder. 

Bored Amy walked back down the stairs and met the scene. 

"What's up? Did someone die?" 

"No sweetheart, "Melissa comforted her. "It's good news really, your Daddy's coming home. 

"Coming home?" 

"Yes that's right, so you'll be going home soon too." 

"Home with Daddy?" 

"Yes." 

Amy looked worried. "Will Mummy be there?" 

"No." 

Amy breathed. "Oh OK." and then she realised the implications. "Are you coming too?" 

"No Amy, we'll be staying here." 

"Oh, what about Teddy?" 

"Oh I think Teddy'll want to go with you, don't you?" Tears fell down Melissa's cheeks as she spoke. 

The little girl nodded and ran up the stairs once more it was all so confusing. She wanted to go with her Daddy and she wanted to stay with Stan and 'Lissa. "I'm going to bed now." she said as she climbed the stairs. 

"Don't forget your teeth." Stan called after her. 

"We'll be up to tuck you in, in a minute." Melissa added. 

"Jesus we were stupid." 

"Why?" Melissa asked. 

"We should never have fostered her." Stan concluded. 

"Would you rather, we didn't have the last six months?" 

Ray thought for a split second. "You're right, I wouldn't give up this time for anything." 

**** 

The car pulled up outside their house four faces peered through one of the windows at the front of the house. Amy ran to open the door, but was unable to reach the top latch. Stan undid it for her and she and Teddy ran to greet her Dad. "Hey Amy!" he picked them both up and hugged them both. "I've missed you like crazy." 

"I've missed you too Dad." 

"Come on..." he took her hand and led her back towards the house. He held out his hand to Stan who shook it and said. "Hi." 

"Look I know how difficult this must be for you... I can't thank you enough for what you've done for Amy and for me... Thank you for not contesting at the custody hearing... it meant a lot." 

"She's a wonderful person." Stan failed to control the tears, "We'll miss her." 

"I'm not sure if this will make it easier or harder, but you will be welcome to come and see us anytime..." 

"Really? Could we?" Melissa asked. 

"Of course... she's obviously close to you...it's the best thing for Amy, that's all I'm interested in." 

"We'd like that... a lot." Stan answered. 

"Perhaps if you wanted to go out she could stay the odd night?" 

"Sounds good to me." 

"Look we've packed her stuff up. Just a few things we got for her." Stan pointed at the three huge suitcases. 

"Ummm just a few?" 

Stan smiled, "So we spoilt her a bit... I think she needed it." 

Her father just nodded. "Well we'd better go... Amy?" She had disappeared. 

She reappeared at the top of the stairs. "I was saying good-bye to my room." 

"It'll be still there when you come to stay..." Melissa spoke softly. 

"I'll put these in the car." Brett picked up the cases and tactfully made an exit. 

"Give me a farewell hug." The little girl dropped Teddy and hugged her tight. "I'll miss you." 'Lis added. 

Stan waited for a while. "What about me? Do I get one of those?" Amy hugged him just as tight and then grabbed Teddy's paw. "Bye-bye." 

"Bye-bye" 

"Bye-bye." 

Amy and Teddy walked back towards the car and her father. She was about to climb into the back seat and then changed her mind. She ran towards the house and stood in front of the people who had been her family for over half of the year. "Teddy says he'd rather stay with you... he thinks you need someone to look after." she handed the bear to Melissa who held him close to her. "We'll look after him 'til you come to stay... I promise." 

Amy ran back to the car and jumped in. 

*****3 months later*****

"See you next week then." 

"Bye Uncle Ray, Aunt 'Lissa, bye Teddy." 

Stan closed the door and lent his back against it. 

"What should we do for dinner then?" 

"Melissa?" 

"Uh hu?" 

"Marry me...." 

"Haven't we had this conversation before?" 

"I mean it 'Lis. Marry me... " he pulled a red velvet box out of his jeans pocket. "Marry me." he opened the box revealing a rose cut pink diamond set in a solitaire ring. 

"It's beautiful. " 

"Will you marry me?" 

"YES." 

He slipped the ring on to her finger. 

*** 

The consulate looked quiet. Stan climbed the steps, ignoring Turnbull who still stood guard after all these years, and jogged towards Ben's office. 

"Yo Fraser!" he stuck his head round the door. 

Ben was sat addressing envelopes. "Hey Ray, how are you doing?" It was a pointed question. 

"We're coping well I think. Brett's really good he lets us see her and she stays some nights, it's not the same, but it's better than what we thought." 

"I'm glad..." he paused. " Is this a social call or was there something inparticular?" 

"I've got a favour to ask." 

"Ask away." 

"Well Melissa and I have decided to get married... I need a best man... would you do me the honour?" 

Ben smiled and climbed to his feet. "I would be honoured, thank you for asking... when's the day?" 

"May 17th." 

"That's next week." 

"When we decide to do something, we do it quickly." 

"Won't Ray be hurt you didn't ask him? " Ben enquired, always thinking of others. 

" 'Lissa's asking him to give her away... you knew her father was dead right?" 

Ben nodded. 

"Is DL around?" 

"Umm... I think she's in her office... she said she might be nipping out for a while... she gets her own dry cleaning these days." 

Stan smiled. "OK... I'll check, 'Liss wanted her to be Matron of Honour... but she really wants to ask her herself anyway... and Amy's already agreed to be the flower girl." 

"Sounds like you've got it organized." 

Stan laughed. "That's a joke... there's the flowers, the church, the reception, the food, the clothes... the list goes on and on. So I'd better go and organise something." 

*** 

"Ray, there you are." She found him in the canteen. "I've a favour to ask you..." 

"Hey 'Liss, how's you?...Go on." 

"Me and Stan... we're getting married..." 

Ray cut in, "Tell me something I didn't know... " 

"...Next week." 

"That's something I didn't know..." 

"Well, both my parents died...would you consider...I'd like you to give me away." 

Ray took a deep breath. "Geez 'Lissa I'd love too... Seriously... I'm really touched that you even considered me." He hugged her and said, "We need a party, my place tonight...8 o'clock sound good? Bring that fiance of yours and Celine and whoever... I'll organise these guys and I'll find Ben and Meg..." 

"Great plan. I'll get going..." 

**** 

The champagne corks popped and the amber liquid flowed into plastic cups. 

"One advantage of the quick wedding... no chance to organise a 'bachelor party'" 

"Don't you believe it 'Liss... They really don't take that much organising." Ray teased, "He'll be on a train to the Yukon before you know it." 

"Melissa don't believe him... You can trust me." Ben reassured. 

"Ben - you I trust... him... Well that's a whole other story." She gently elbowed the lieutenant gently in the ribs. 

"I promise I'll be good." Ray hugged her to the side of him. 

"You'd better, or I'll sue you" she smiled, "And you know I'm capable of winning." 

"Hey I've learnt...never pick a fight with a lawyer." 

"About time Ray." Ben added. 

"Where's Stan?" Frannie entered the room and wandered over to the group, helping her self to a glass of bubbly. 

"He's around, talking to some of the guy's I guess." Melissa answered. "Hey Fran.. how would you feel about being a brides maid?" 

"Really, Me?" 

Melissa nodded. "Uh hu... I think it'll complete the picture." 

"Who else you got?" 

"Well DL's going to be my Matron of honour, Amy's going to be my flower girl and hopefully you and Celine my bridesmaids... If you say yes that is..." 

"Yes." Frannie grinned at Melissa and they both laughed and hugged each other. So what you thinking of in the way of dresses?" 

"Well I thought..." They wandered off into the crowd and discussed the details. 

**** 

Ray climbed up onto his mother's dining table and clinked a spoon against a glass. "Can I have your attention please." The crowd quietened and turned to listen. "Don't worry I'm not about to make a speech... " 

"Thank God for that..." Huey cried from the midst of the crowd. 

"Yeah, yeah, We all know that Melissa and Stan have had a bad few months and I just wanted to say how glad we all are that things are finally going right for you two." 

There was a general muttering of agreement from the crowd. Stan stood behind Melissa and hugged her too him. She leaned back against his body, her arms laid over his. She looked up into his face and smiled. 

"So you uneducated crew I would like you all to raise your glasses To 'Lissa and Stan." 

"Lissa and Stan." The toast went up around the room. 

**** 

"Do I look OK?" 

"You look fine." 

The church was decked with white flowers. Stan was stood near the front of the church, dressed in a plain black Tuxedo. Ben stood on his right side wearing his best dress uniform. 

"You always have to wear that thing don't you..."he accused Ben and then muttered to himself. "having to out do everyone..." 

"Ray, you look good... I'm sure Melissa will notice the effort you've gone too." 

"Humph.... Have you got the rings." 

"Yes I have, like I had two minutes a go when you asked me last and the two minutes before that and the..." 

"OK, OK." 

"Ray, are you nervous?" 

"Well she's a bit late isn't she?" 

"That's tradition, Ray... it's lucky." 

"Humph." Ray once again took his seat and waited. 

***** 

"Now have you got everything?" Celine asked her best friend. 

"New dress, blue garter, old necklace and earrings.... Borrowed I haven't got anything borrowed." 

Celine pulled out a fine lace handkerchief. "Here this was my grandmother's ... look after it." 

Melissa hugged her friend, "I will, thank you." 

"Ready now?" 

Melissa brushed down the front of her dress, "Do I look OK?" 

"No, you don't look OK" Meg answered, "You look fabulous." 

Melissa smiled. "All right then, let's do it." 

She took the arm of Ray's Armarni Tuxedo and was led towards the church. 

Amy, in a knee length dress with a full skirt in a shade of the palest, possible pink walked down the aisle first scattering the rose petals as she went, she was followed by Melissa and Ray. Melissa's dress was antique white. It was incredibly simple, with a short train, long sleeves and buttons all the way down the back. Stan's eyes watered when he saw her. Behind the bride came her two brides maids in dresses of a similar style to the bride and a slightly darker pink than the flower girl. At Meg followed at the back. Her dress was like the other bridesmaids but was a deep red. They all carried flowers of pink and white. They all looked beautiful. 

"We have come together today to witness the joining of these two people in Holy Matrimony." 

The priest conducted the wedding Ceremony. 

"Will you take this woman to be your lawful wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward.... " 

"I will." 

"Will you take this man to be your lawful wedded husband...." 

"I will." 

Vows were taken, the odd tear shed... 

"What God has joined let not man separate... You may kiss the bride." 

The kiss was soft and short. A cheer went up round the church and was stifled just as quickly. 

The wedding party began to leave the church and as Ben took Meg's arm he whispered in her ear. "Red suits you. You should wear it more often." 

"So should you." she whispered back. 

He was about to make a reply to the effect of "I practically live in it." but caught the twinkle in her eye and replied simply "Yes Sir!" 

The End... for now. 

Note:- 

Fact- 1 out of 4 girls will be abused in some way by the time they reach 16 (1/5 boys) 

Fact- 60% of child abusers are women- Most of these are the child's mother. (For some reason this shocked me more than any thing else I have learned about child abuse.) 

back to the archive 


End file.
